memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/Moral Action/Act One
Act One Fade out EXT. SPACE (Note: Opening credits fall over opening scenes) Archer is in front of the ship. Cut to INT. MAIN BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) The viewer shows the drifting Romulan vessel. Capt. Taylor: (leans on conn.) Full scans of the ship. Cmdr. Martin: (to Taylor) From what I can gather from the scans Enterprise took of the first one it looks like it's the same ship that they encountered in 2154. Taylor turns to the viewer. Capt. Taylor: (folds her arms) But it's a different look then the one Commodore Archer encountered, why is that Commander? Cmdr. Martin: (Shrugs his shoulders) Unknown at the moment, (looks at console) hang on I'm picking up something onboard the ship life signs. Taylor turns to the viewer. Capt. Taylor: Let's be sure we're not gonna be getting taken over by that ship scan the power grid, and make sure that they're not on-line (to Mason) if that ship twitches take it out with a photonic torpedo. Cmdr. Martin: The ships power grid is off-line, and life support is at minimal. Capt. Taylor: (To Martin) John take a well armed Boarding party, we'll keep a lock on your bio-signs we can beam you out at the first sign of trouble. Cmdr. Martin: Mason, Sutherland your with me. Martin, Mason and Sutherland walk into the turbolift and the door closed. Cut to: EXT. SPACE The unknown vessel is drifting. INT. Corridor (minimal light) (A party of four beam aboard the ship) Ltjg. Mason: (to the two MACOs) You two start over there and com us if you found anything. MACO: Aye, Lieutenant. They split up. Ens. Sutherland: This is extraordinary Commander they've found away to get the power grid on-line and also been working on several power relays through these conduits. Cmdr. Martin: (takes out communicator and opens it up) Martin to Archer. Capt. Taylor (OC): Taylor here go ahead Commander Cmdr. Martin: We haven't run into any welcoming parties yet. We've found a computer interface.... Cut to: INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Cmdr. Martin (OC): There's a lot of power being pumped through these conduits, it looks like the Romulans are trying to integrate several power conduits into these conduits. Capt. Taylor: T'Shar? Ltcmdr. T'Shar: Ensign uplink your scanner and I'll start the download. Ens. Sutherland (OC): Aye, Commander Then power starts flickering as Taylor looks around the Bridge. Capt. Taylor: REPORT! Ltcdmr. T'Shar: I'm not sure it looks like the ship is powering up. (Viewer shows the ship powering up, start moving, taking pot shots at them as it goes past.) Capt. Taylor: Evasive maneuvers. Get our people back beam them directly to the bridge NOW! INT. Romulan ship The Boarding party hangs on to the rails as Commander Martin goes to the console and activates the inteiral dampeners and then he's jumped by a Romulan officer and they wrestle for an hour but John punches the officer in the jaw and the officer falls down. Cmdr. Martin: Martin to Archer we're ready to come aboard lock onto five people have a security team on standby. Cut to: INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) The boarding party beams onto the bridge as Mason has his phase pistol still aimed at the Romulan officer, (another bang) Mason goes to his console. Capt. Taylor: (to Mason) return fire target their weapons only I wanna take this thing back to Starfleet. A huge shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling as Ensign Sutherland goes to her console. Ens. Sutherland: Decompression on C Deck we're venting atmosphere. Capt. Taylor: Photonic torpedoes, full spread. EXT. SPACE Archer fires a spread of torpedoes at the ship dealing several critical hits on it forcing it to retreat. Cut to INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Smoke from burnt out conduits and relays are everywhere as Captain Taylor is surprised by this. Capt. Taylor: Set course for the nearest Starbase warp five, Mr. Mason take our guest to the brig. Mason gets up from his station and takes the Romulan soldier to the brig. EXT. SPACE (Warp) Archer is at warp. INT. Brig The Romulan officer sits on the cot when Captain Taylor enters, and turns the sound on the panel. Capt. Taylor: What were you doing on that ship? The Romulan officer just looks at her. Capt. Taylor: Your people are committing mass murders on innocent worlds and colonies without provocation, I need to know what you're people are planning. The Romulan smirks at the Captain and lays back on the cot and turns to face the bulkhead, Taylor leaves as the Romulan just smirks about being defiant. INT. Captain's Ready Room Commander Martin is standing in the room as Captain Taylor is walking around looking at him. Capt. Taylor: She's not talking to me, I don't know if that she's not willing to answer or that she's just a stubborn Romulan. Cmdr. Martin: (to Taylor) Romulans have been known to be stubborn. Com beeps. Ltjg. Mason (OC): Captain Taylor report to the Bridge INT. Main Bridge Taylor and Martin ENTERS from the Ready Room. Capt. Taylor: Report? Ltjg. Mason: We're receiving a distress call from a fleet of 40 starships from sector 234 near the Romulan border Captain. Capt. Taylor: On main viewer Ensign. Hanson's image on screen... he's on a Battle Bridge at Red Alert... reception is breaking up... his ship is clearly in battle... some shaking... Capt. Taylor: Admiral? Adm. Hanson (OC): (calm but worried) The fight does not go well, Enterprise... we're attempting to withdraw and regroup. Rendezvous with fleet... Transmission ends suddenly... subspace hiss and snow fills the screen... on Taylor's reaction... (End of Act One, fade out)